Kingdom of Alledon
The Kingdom of Alledon (A-led-ahn) is an Absolute Monarchy located on Zagot. History Colonization of Ieodea Alledonians originate in an area north of Chiid on Palurin. They were hunter gatherer tribes in this area, living off the land. They lived for a while, and during the Scourge of the Dark Hand era in Chiid, the Palur Centralian People gained power. Palur Centralia lead a crusade to destroy Chiid. After losing the battle of Klar-Zen, the people desecrated the land of Chiid, however, some settlers of Palur Centralia escaped to the south of Chiid, and started a colony on Zagot. Early Colonial Period, and First Independent Period The Colony that was started on Zagot was called Ieodea. Ieodea is now the largest city of Alledon, It lies in the northern half of Alledon. Ieodea was lead by a governor, Alexander III. Alexander III was the General of the Palur Centralian Army during the Crusade of Chiid. However he lost his job after faliure to lead the army in the battle of Klar-Zen. Alexander III's last order as General was to burn and desecrate Chiid until there was nothing left. Alexander III was not liked well by the Ieodean Colonists. They asked Palur Centralia to fire Alexander. The government refused. Alexander III gained the nickname, Alexander the Horrible. The people of Ieodea revolted and killed Alexander III, replacing him with Governor-General William James. William James asked to be accepted by Palur Centralia as governor, however, the government refused. Palur Centralia sent ships to destroy the new Ieodean Government. They captured William James, and had him hanged.He was replaced by Zachary I, who lead Ieodea with full direction from Palur Centralia's king, Peter XI. Zachary I lead Ieodea until his death. Free Ieodea Period Zachary I was replaced by Peter XI's son, Allen Jacobs II. Allen Jacobs (AJ) lead Ieodea with a more loose rule than his predecessors. This enabled Ieodea to have more freedoms. AJ decided to allow Ieodea to elect their own governor. The citizens elected Cameron James, William James's son, to the position of governor. Cameron James was was running on a strong, Ieodean freedom ballot. Ieodean Revolution Period Cameron James, fed up with Palur Centralian occupation, lead a revolt. This was called the Ieodean Revolution. It ended forever the occupation of Palur Centralia, and Palur Centralia was weakened to the point that an invasion from East Palurian Tribes caused the collapse of Palur Centralia. Ieodea was free, and it elected Cameron James as president. Period of the Conquest of Castletown A rival civilization began south of Ieodea. These people were Orthodox Scediamists, and came from what is now the UAK. The rest of their history is a closely guarded secret. They saw a threat from Ieodea, and built a large caslte. This was a heavily defended fortress. The area quickly gained the name Castletown. Castletown was strong, but Ieodea was stronger. The second president of Ieodea, Landon Midas, lead an attack on Castletown. It failed. A second conquest arose 2 years later. It also failed. Finally, 6 years after the first crusade, Landon Midas lead a third. They surrounded the castle, with fresh supplies reaching the Ieodean Army from back home. The kept up the relentless seige for 3 years. Under a new president, Alle Donner, Ieodea successfully took the castle, and the rest of the Castletown realm. Ieodea adopted a form of the church of Scediam, known now as the Ieodean Church. Early Alledon Period After Ieodea conquested Castletown, it took on a new name, the Union of Castletown and Ieodea. Alle Donner switched the capital to Castletown, because of the superior reinforcements there. The UCI changed it's name to Alledon (ALLE DONner) after Donner's death, to honor his contribution to the UCI society. Antebellum Period Alledon recently aquired gunpowder powered weaponry from citizens of Chiid. They have nearly perfected the technology. Also the ADE has ben launched to explore the entire Realm. Alledon has also expanded and taken over the entirety of Zagot. Alledon started a colony on Red Island, but a new nation, Amon Grungnaz, has claimed the Island. The people of Red Island lie isolated in small forts scattered across the land. Alledonian War The Alledonian war began when a squadron of Chiid warriors attacked Delilah, Lower Chiid. Delilah defended itself in the Battle of Delilah. Braddia also sent ships to Alledon, veiwed as an act of agression by the government. Alledon issued a formal declaration of war. Sirvania followed suit. Alledon and Chiid came to a point along the Delilan Line in Lower Chiid. When Sirvania and Scondovia merged to form Sirdovia, Alledon decided to end their alliance, due to human rights violations. Sirdovia declared war on Alledon forming the Trio Alliance, Chiid, Sirdovia, and Braddia. The PRA joined Alledon in their fight against the Alliance. Sir Rian of the FDA has decided to host talks to hopefully end the war. However, talks did not begin as scheduled. The Chiid Army was re-mobilized and set to action. Alledon apologized to Chiid for their actions in the Dark Purge, but it was too late. Chiid fired artillery shells on the unsuspecting Alledonian soldiers, killing over 1,000, and nearly wiping out all military centered there. When news of Alledon's apology reached the Chiid forces, they stopped, and withdrew from Alledon. A day later Braddian forces also withdrew. Chiid apologized for the artillery attack. The war officially continues, as Sirdovia refuses to surrender. Post War Period After the Alledonian War, Alledon came to peace with Chiid, and offered an alliance and help with the remnants of the Dark Purge. Alledon came into conflict with a new nation called Amon Grungnaz, because they arose in the land Alledon had claimed as red island. Plans are being made to move Alledon's claim to a quarter of the island, while giving the rest to Amon Grungnaz. Early Great Realm War Alledon tried to be neutral in the great realm war, but attacks on it's autonomous protectorate, Diamond, brought the two nations into the war. Alledon surrendered after Diamond was nearly slaughtered by Sirdovia. Interbellum Period In between the Early and Late portions of the Great Realm War, Alledon dedicated it's territory on Red Island/Amon to the Amon Sanctuary. They moved to a new colony on Karmaz, known as Nsabar. It was at this time that Alledon planned to re-enter the Great Realm War. Invasion of Sirdovia, Late Great Realm War Soon after the foundation of Nsabar, Alledon rushed the land of Sirdovia, attacking the western portion of the country, demanding Diamond's independence. They were under orders not to kill any civilians. They eventually surrendered after Chiid threatened to attack from the north, and Alledon was depending upon their neutrality. They withdrew their soldiers, and returned them to Alledon. President Parker Wve-Tllac decided to resign after Alledonians criticized his governance, and unrest spread in Alledon. He was replaced by the then vice president, and ordered impromptu elections. Elections and the Treaty of Amon The Alledonian Elections ended with a victory for Queen Demi IV, claimant to the nonexistent "Throne of Alledon" for years. But she was a great speaker, and she held sway with the people of Alledon. She won the elections, and Alledon was converted to an Absolute Monarchy. In the North, Alledon sent the Royal Foreign Minister to negotiate with nations of the Great Realm War. The Royal Foreign Minister succeeded at proposing a treaty. Unlike Alledon had planned, the treaty did not include independence of Diamond. Religion The Primary religion of Alledon is the Ieodean Church of Scediam, a religion designed by scholars in Ieodea, the northern area of Alledon. This religion is a lest stringent form of Scediam, which originated in the Castletown area. This original form is now known as Orthodox Scediam. Pure Scediamists are another branch off Orthodox Scediam. Scediamists beleive in a polytheistic system. Orthodox Scediamists follow to the letter the Scediam Doctrine, the bible-like book of Scedia. Ieodean Scediamists beleive that the Scediam doctrine is not to be followed to the letter, and say that free will must be respected, unlike Pure Scediamists, who beleive that one is controlled by other forces. Pure Scediamist beleive that one is possessed by a good or evil spirit, and must be excecuted if he possesses an evil spirit. Pure Scediamists, however, are not very powerful, and make up only about 5% of the population. Ieodean Scediamists make up 72% of the population, and Orthodox Scediamists make up 21 %. The other one percent is other religions, usually immigrants. Alledon has no Official religion. Politics Alledon is a Congressional Democracy. The President is elected every 10 years. The congress is the main decision making body, they are made up of a senate, in which each state has one vote, and an Assembly of Departments, where the leaders of the departments vote on decisions. Political Parties There are various political parties in Alledon. Every 10 years they put up a new candidate for president. List (by level of influence) *Alledon Conservative Freedom Party (ACFP, currently in power, Right-Libertarian) *Alledon Workers Party (AWP) (Left Liberarian) *Alledon National Party (ANP) (Right Authoritarian) *Alledon Communist Party (ACP) (Left Authoritarian) *Alledon Libertarian Party (ALP) (Center Libertarian) *Alledon Moderate Party (AMDP) (Center) *Alledon Monarchist Party (AMNP) (Monarchist) *Alledon Green Association (AGA) (Left-Libertarian) *Alledon Scediamist-Democrat Party (ASDP) (Right Authoritarian, Scediamist) *International Facist Party of Pure Scediam (IFPPS) (Pure Scediamist, extreme right authoritarian) List of Leaders #Cameron James (Ieodean National Freedom Party --INFP) #Landon Midas (INFP) #Alle Donner (Ieodean Democratic Party-- IDP) #Alle Donner (UCI National Party-- UCINP) #Dean Chase (UCINP) #Dean Chase (ANP) #Creek Danc (AWP) #Omar Crrish (AWP) #Dean Chase (ANP) #Barney Olden (ANP) #Anders Green (ACFP) #Alex Carterson (ACFP) #Jacob Qrisch (ACFP) #Lendel Vricha (ACP) #Declan Ieovti (ANP) #Poiche Qolent (ANP) #Uion Weiq (ANP) #Camer Vdca (ACFP) #Donner Trac (ACFP) #Parker Wve-Tllac (ACFP) Departments Each president has several departments. Each head of the department is voted in, and he appoints the members of the Department Council. List of Departments and their leaders Senate The Senate is voted in by a State Assembly. Geography Alledon is located entirely on the continent of Zagot. It encompasses Zagot. Provinces There are 7 provinces of Alledon. They are listed below: *Ieodean National Province (IEO) *Castletown Capital Province (CAS) *Anders Communal-National Province (ANCN) *Lower Chiid Province (CHII) *Serpent Forest United Province (SERU) *Grey Beach Outer Province (GBO) *Karmaz International Commonwealth (KIC) *Novterran Colonial Commonwealth (NCC) *South Tok Confederation of Colonies (STCC) Maps Alledon Mainland Map.jpg Currency and Economy The currency of Alledon is the Alledonian Dollar. The Alledonian economy prospers under a free market. A small monthly tax of 3 Alledonian Dollars is collected by the government. Total Worth Weekly Income Alledon's weekly income is 156,000 AD, before expedintures. Trades Alledon has traded money to Chiid, however Chiid did not accept the money, so Alledon retains it. Weekly Expedintures Military Each soldier is payed 10 AD per week (the standard income of an Alledonian). Because the military is made up of 13,000 Alledonians, the weekly expedinture on soldier payment is 130,000 AD. Weekly the government spends 100 AD for development of the military. Total expedinture on the military is 130,100 AD/week. Education Each week the government pays 1,000 AD towards eductation of Alledonian Citizens. Justice System Each week the government pays 1,000 AD towards the justice system in Alledon. Government Pay The Government pays it's workers a total of 1,000 dollars per week. Balance After expedidentures, the Republic of Alledon is 21,700 AD richer than it was the week before. Total Worth The total worth of the Republic of Alledon (in AD) is 151,900 (303,800 sala). Foreign Relations Alledon is a member of the National Alliance Against Slavery and Racism. Alliances *FDA *PRA *Chiid Flora and Fauna Alledon has a diverse amount of flora and fauna. The mountain areas contain a range of pine and evergreen trees. Animals in the Anders Mountains are typically goats and rams. The Castletown, Ieodian, and Lower Chiid areas are cultivated, and are mainly farmland. Grey Beach is relatively desolate, but sea life abounds off the Eastern Coast. The Serpent Forest is very hard to navigate. There are many dangerous animals in the forest. The Forest Serpent (the namesake of the forest) is deadly with one bite. Forest Serpents abound in this area. Category:Nation